I Don't Wanna Fall in Love
by nvalenca
Summary: Talvez ela devesse continuar arriscando. Talvez, no final tudo vá valer a pena. Talvez. Só talvez.


"_I wanna fall in love" _era o que a letra da música que tocava na rádio dizia e Quinn sorriu sarcástica, cantando _"I don't wanna fall in love"_. Ela não queria se apaixonar e poderia dar mil motivos, mas no final, a verdade sempre seria simples e clara. Ela tinha medo.

-x-

Ela correu. Seus pulmões queimavam, implorando uma pausa para recuperar o fôlego, mas ela continuava a correr. Parou em frente à porta do apartamento e cedeu por alguns minutos, apoiando as mãos nos joelhos e respirando o mais fundo que conseguia. Quando se sentiu melhor, ergueu a mão para que pudesse dar três batidas na porta. Teve tempo de ouvir alguns passos apressados do outro lado antes de Rachel aparecer para recebê-la com o sorriso radiante de sempre.

-Quinn! Que surp-

A Fabray não deixou que a outra continuasse, simplesmente porque ela não estava lá para ouvir. Não havia passado quase duas insuportáveis horas num trem, de New Haven até New York, para perder mais uma oportunidade de viver. Seus lábios se colidiram violentamente, era um beijo necessitado, desejado há tempos. Não durou muito, mas foi tempo suficiente para deixar Rachel ligeiramente desnorteada.

-Eu sei que eu não deveria aparecer aqui de surpresa e te agarrar desse jeito. Olha, eu sinto muito. Na verdade, não sinto. Porra, eu quis fazer isso por tanto tempo. Eu... –Quinn parou de falar, levando as mãos ao cabelo e mexendo nos fios nervosamente.

-Entra. –Rachel finalmente havia encontrado sua voz, que ficara perdida em algum lugar lá no fundo, e fez algo além de encarar a loira que estava prestes a ter um ataque do coração em sua frente. –Se acalma um pouco e vamos conversar sobre isso como duas adultas.

Quinn aceitou um copo de água gelada quando entrou e contou cada segundo dos 5 minutos que passaram em silêncio.

-Onde estão a Santana e o Kurt? –Perguntou limpando a garganta.

-Kurt foi almoçar com um garoto que conheceu em NYADA e eu realmente não sei sobre o paradeiro de Santana. Será que podemos pular logo pra parte em que você me fala o que foi que aconteceu?

-O que aconteceu foi que eu te beijei.

-Não diga. –Revirou os olhos. –Quinn, por favor. –Pediu num tom mais brando.

_Quase duas insuportáveis horas num trem_ e Quinn, basicamente, não tinha uma palavra pra dizer. Seu plano era perfeito. Ela ia até New York, agarrava a Rachel, e a convidava pra sair. Mas as palavras, que sempre se mostravam na ponta da língua, fugiram.

A coragem tinha quase lhe voltado ao corpo quando Santana entrou, discreta como sempre, no apartamento. A latina estava prestes a falar algo com Rachel sobre a "garçonete gostosa que usa muito delineador" quando seus olhos caíram na loira dos olhos claros e pele pálida no sofá. A amizade das duas tivera seus altos e baixos, mas algo as segurava no topo agora, e qualquer um que tivesse passado tempo o bastante com Santana para saber que ela não era tão má quanto se esforçava para parecer, saberia que aquele brilho em seus olhos era felicidade.

-Fabray!

-Olá. –Sorriu.

Santana poderia ter ido abraçar Quinn, até queria, mas seu sexto sentido a incomodava, pedindo que saísse. Talvez seu sexto sentido fosse apenas os pedidos silenciosos que Rachel fazia para que a garota evaporasse do lugar, quem sabe. De qualquer forma, a latina acabou inventando uma desculpa qualquer e saiu um pouco atrapalhada.

-Quanto tempo a gente vai ter que ficar aqui até você falar alguma coisa?

-Quer sair comigo? –Perguntou de vez.

-Tipo um encontro?

-É, Rach. Tipo isso.

-Quinn, você vem até New York, me beija e me convida pra sair, mas não pretende explicar nada sobre essa atitude repentina?

-Não. Digo, sim. Rachel, você só precisa dizer se quer sair comigo ou não. –Seu tom beirava o quase desespero.

Com o convite aceito, Rachel e Quinn saíram na mesma noite. Foram assistir a uma peça amadora em algum canto da cidade e depois jantaram juntas. Teimosa por natureza, Rachel insistira um pouco no início da noite para que Quinn lhe dissesse algo. Não era possível que a loira simplesmente tenha achado que seria uma boa ideia ir até New York só para ter um encontro com ela. Tinha que ter algo a mais, ou aquilo era apenas uma brincadeira, uma aposta. Qualquer coisa! Tinha que ser alguma coisa! Não conseguindo nada de Quinn, Rachel acabou desistindo ao pedido de que aproveitassem a noite.

-Você não precisava ter gastado dinheiro com hotel, Quinn. Poderia ter ficado lá no apartamento.

-Não seria educado aparecer de surpresa e ainda passar a noite. –Encolheu os ombros. –E além do mais, não é como se eu tivesse gastado uma fortuna. Não precisa se preocupar com isso, Rach. –Sorriu.

-Tudo bem... Quando tempo você vai ficar aqui?

-Só essa noite.

-Não pode ficar só um pouco mais? Porque agora sou eu quem está te convidando para um encontro. –Continuou quando Quinn apenas arqueou a sobrancelha.

Era um passo arriscado, mas Rachel Berry não se intimidava facilmente. Seja lá o que Quinn estivesse tramando, ela teria que descobrir.

-Acho que não faria mal algum se eu passasse mais uma noite em New York...

Rachel deu um gritinho animado, por puro impulso, e pulou em cima da loira, agarrando-a em um abraço apertado.

-x-

Depois de três meses, Rachel estava à completa mercê de Quinn. Nunca havia percebido que, no fundo, sempre tinha sentido algo por ela. Viam-se quase todos os finais de semana, alternando entre New Haven e New York, indo a encontros românticos e agindo como um casal.

-Close your eyes and I'll kiss you... –Quinn sussurrou contra os lábios de Rachel, que sorriu e fechou os olhos. –Tomorrow I'll miss you. –Continuou a cantar, ainda sussurrando próxima a boca da outra. – Remember I'll always be true. And then while I'm away, I'll write home every day, and I'll send all my loving to you.

A voz rouca de Quinn causava arrepios em Rachel, e a mão quente em sua nuca fazia seu corpo derreter contra o outro tão próximo. Abriu os olhos quando sentiu a mão direita de Quinn sair de sua cintura e acariciar toda a extensão do seu braço esquerdo, entrelaçando seus dedos no final. Um sorriso de canto e um beijo casto posto em seus lábios e Rachel já se via incapaz de se despedir da loira.

-Eu não quero que você vá. –Choramingou.

-Eu sei que não, mas nos veremos em breve. Agora... Eu realmente tenho que ir.

Já no trem, o coração de Quinn ainda batia num ritmo acelerado. Parecia estar prestes a explodir e quebrar todos os ossos de suas costelas. O medo corria por suas veias, dominando o espaço do que deveria ser sangue. Escondeu as mãos trêmulas no bolso do casaco e encostou a cabeça na janela ao seu lado, tentando se acalmar.

As coisas com Rachel iam bem – _muito_ –, e ao mesmo tempo que isso a deixava feliz, a apavorava. Quinn tinha atribulado Rachel durante quase todo o ensino médio, antes de ceder às tentativas de aproximação da judia, e agora seria uma boa hora para vingança. Ela sabia que isso não era do feitio de Rachel Berry, mas seu medo era grande demais para ignorar.

Talvez ela devesse continuar arriscando. Talvez, no final tudo vá valer a pena. Talvez. Só talvez.

Na manhã seguinte, Rachel acordou com um entregador de flores batendo à sua porta. Sorriu de orelha a orelha ao receber o buquê de gardênias enrolado com uma fita verde.

-Tem isso aqui também. –O rapaz avisou antes de entregar uma caixa de chocolates veganos e um cartão branco, selado com um adesivo na forma de estrela.

_When you fall asleep_

_With your head upon my shoulder_

_When you are in my arms_

_But you have gone somewhere deeper_

Momentos depois de Rachel ter fechado o cartão, seu celular tocou com uma mensagem de Quinn. Timing perfeito.

"_So ask for a gardenia with a light green ribbon wrapped around it to match her eyes."_

Rachel deixou escapar uma risadinha, não acreditando no que tinha lido. Não era possível que, depois de tanto tempo, ela soubesse.

-x-

"Fevereiro 18, 2014.

Rach,

Alguns de alguns de nós por aquela fase em que olhamos para frente e temos medo do que está por vir: reponsabilidades e mais responsabilidades. Achamos que tudo de bom ficará para trás e só nos restará trabalho. Olhamos para trás, e vemos que vivemos do jeito mais pacato e tedioso possível, sempre seguindo as regras e nunca nos aventurando. Pensamos que tivemos vidas medíocres e então curtimos como loucos. Experimentamos e abusamos. Falamos merda e fazemos merdas piores ainda, porque estamos agindo como as porras de uns loucos que não ligam para o amanhã. Eu passei por essa fase e caí num buraco tão fundo que não pensei que fosse conseguir sair de lá algum dia. Contudo, tinha uma judia baixinha (muito irritante, preciso destacar essa parte) que estava decidida a não desistir de mim.

Nunca fomos amigas, muito pelo contrário, ela tinha motivos de sobra para me odiar. Mas parece que ainda resta pessoas com um bom coração no mundo, e essa pequena judia era uma delas. Pouco a pouco, me ajudou a voltar à superfície. Me encorajou com suas palavras e, mesmo que não tenha sido a intenção, me fez sentir como uma pessoa horrível. Eu a tinha maltratado por tanto tempo, mas quando precisei de ajuda, a judia irritante foi a primeira _–e única–_ a me estender uma mão.

Olhando em seus olhos, percebo que ela não se importa muito com o que aconteceu no passado, porque as coisas estão bem melhores entre nós agora. De qualquer maneira, ainda me sinto mal às vezes, porque sei que nunca serei capaz de compensar as coisas com ela.

Outra coisa que percebo, é que nunca realmente lhe pedi desculpas por minha atitude repulsiva. Portanto, queria perguntar uma coisa a essa mesma judia baixinha e irritante.

Me perdoa?

Quinn Fabray"

Rachel terminou de ler a carta com os olhos lacrimejando e parou para admirar a caligrafia caprichada. Reparou que tinha algo mais no envelope onde a carta veio e o abriu mais amplamente para ver o resto de seu conteúdo, encontrando uma foto tirada por Quinn da última vez que as duas se viram pessoalmente. Na foto, ambas estavam no chão, Quinn sentada e Rachel deitada em seu colo. Duas taças de vinho e uma garrafa estavam colocadas perto delas e algumas velas podiam ser vistas espalhadas ao redor. Os sorrisos em seus rostos brilhando mais que qualquer outra coisa na imagem. Virando a foto, Rachel pôde ver mais uma vez a caligrafia elegante de Quinn com os dizeres: "_São dias como esse que nos predem juntas"._

Depois de algum tempo pensando no que responder, Rachel achou que o que ela tinha pra dizer deveria ser dito pessoalmente. Talvez, com um pouco de esforço, conseguisse dar um jeito de se livrar da NYADA mais cedo naquela semana e fazer uma surpresa para Quinn, indo visitá-la antes do programado.

Na tarde de quinta-feira, Rachel já estava livre para pôr seu plano em prática. Seria apenas um dia e mais algumas horas de antecedência, mas qualquer tempo a mais que ela pudesse ficar com Quinn era um bônus. Na porta, soprou um beijo para Kurt e Santana e saiu com pressa.

Quando chegou no apartamento da loira e bateu na porta, não recebeu resposta. Estranhando, olhou no relógio e viu que já se aproximava das seis da tarde. Não poderia ligar para Quinn ou estragaria a surpresa, então, decididamente, se sentou no chão e aguardou com toda a paciência do mundo.

Quase uma hora depois, Quinn chegou carregada de livros, tentando equilibrá-los em uma única mão para alcançar sua chave no bolso.

-Rachel?

Deu um pulo do chão, assustada, e deu um riso breve quando viu a expressão surpresa que Quinn tinha. A outra largou os livros no chão e a abraçou apertado.

-Desculpa, deixei você esperando por muito tempo?

-Não muito. –Respondeu sorrindo. –Aqui... Toma. São pra você. –Disse lhe entregando as flores que comprara. –Eu passei pela floricultura e pensei em te comprar gardênias, porque são suas preferidas, mas ai eu mudei de ideia porque elas significam 'amor secreto' e não tem nada de secreto no que eu sinto por você. –Riu boba. –Então eu comprei camélias brancas, que são uma alusão à beleza perfeita, e eu nunca conheci uma pessoa que fosse tão linda quanto você, Quinn. Você passou tempo demais observando a bondade dos outros e esqueceu que _você _é uma ótima pessoa, tem um bom coração e está disposta a lutar com unhas e dentes para defender quem você ama. Você se importa e cuida, e é tão linda por dentro quanto por fora.

Rachel continuou o seu monólogo sobre como Quinn era maravilhosa e não deveria se preocupar com o passado conturbado que tiveram, porém, antes que a morena terminasse seu aparentemente interminável falatório, Quinn a prendeu em um abraço, calando-a instantaneamente. Rachel sentiu algumas lágrimas molharem seu ombro e abraçou a outra de volta com um pouco mais de força, afagando suas costas.

-Acho que isso responde bem ao seu pedido, totalmente desnecessário, de desculpa? –Sorriu.

-x-

Quinn conhecia o corpo de Rachel como conhecia a um piano, sabia os lugares certos onde tocar e com a pressão necessária para arrancar os sons certos da garota. Todavia seus lábios e mãos viviam insaciáveis, famintos pelo toque da pele macia. Seus ouvidos clamavam pelo som da voz da outra, e os dias que passavam separadas eram angustiantes.

Pressionou seus corpos contra a parede do quarto, impedindo-a de continuar seu caminho até o closet. Roupas eram desnecessárias no momento.

-Eu quero você.

Algo na voz de Quinn sempre levava Rachel à loucura, principalmente quando a loira sussurrava algo bem próxima a seu ouvido. A Fabray também não facilitava, e sabendo o efeito que causava, sempre provocava.

Demorou-se na hora de se livrar do roupão que cobria o corpo de Rachel. Aproveitando a visão da pele bronzeada que ia sendo exposta paulatinamente. O sorriso no canto dos lábios e a mania terrivelmente sexy – e adorável – que Quinn tinha de erguer as sobrancelhas entregando toda a malícia que se passava por sua cabeça. Quando a peça já não era mais um empecilho, Quinn deixou que seus dedos vagassem como plumas pelo torso desprotegido enquanto deixava uma leve marca arroxeada com os lábios um pouco abaixo da clavícula de Rachel.

Sussurros sujos ao pé do ouvido, toques provocativos, beijos e mordidas em pontos estratégicos, e respirações pesadas marcavam a noite. Quinn simplesmente sabia o que fazer para ter Rachel implorando.

-O que você quer?

-Você... Por favor... Dentro.

-x-

Traçou linhas imaginárias no ombro desnudo enquanto observava o rosto angelical formar uma careta.

-Bom dia.

Riu quando Quinn murmurou alguma coisa e afundou o rosto no travesseiro, a ignorando numa tentativa de voltar a dormir.

-Ei, acorda. –Chamou baixinho, se aproximando mais da outra e colocando uma mecha do cabelo loiro atrás da orelha, deixando parte do rosto pálido visível.

Quinn se virou na cama e encarou Rachel por alguns segundos antes de abraçá-la e esconder o rosto em seu pescoço.

-Rachel, me deixa dormir.

-Não. –Retrucou com uma risadinha.

Mesmo dando a resposta negativa, Rachel não fez esforço para afastar a outra. A proximidade do corpo quente era confortável na manhã fria e ela mesma não queria levantar também.

Após alguns minutos de quietude, Rachel pensou que Quinn já tivesse voltado a dormir, mas então ela se sentou na cama e ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos.

-Rach, posso te pedir uma coisa? Uma coisa muito importante.

-Claro, Quinn. O que é?

-Não me deixe com um coração partido. –Pediu com a voz baixa.

-Quê? Quinn, claro que eu nunca faria uma coisa dessas. Por que está me pedindo isso?

-Antes eu não queria me apaixonar porque tinha medo. Sempre lembrava do relacionamento dos meus pais e achava que o mesmo aconteceria comigo. Eu realmente não queria me apaixonar e não percebi que já tinha me apaixonado por você. Aconteceu rápido demais e foi algo sem volta, eu só precisava de ter coragem para me entregar. Agora que eu estou mais que entregue a você, eu só quero te pedir isso. Por favor, não me deixe com um coração partido.


End file.
